


Our Backbone and Our Heart

by ghostedMinds, nyx (ghostedMinds)



Series: Garbage Dump [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, Claustrophobia, Clinging, Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Jealousy, Kenma is a Tease, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Piercings, Sleepy Boys, Song Lyrics, Stockings, Tattoos, Teasing, Texting, Thighs, Tickling, Tongue Piercings, Umbrellas, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unrelated drabbles, ficlets, oneshots, and stories for Nekoma</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: KuroKen  
> prompt: rainy day

Kenma wakes up under the confines of two blanks, an arm, and to the sound of rain. He’s not sure what woke him but if he had to guess, it was the rain. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning, the pudding head raises his head from the pillow and peers out the window and sees it is indeed raining outside, pouring actually. He blinks a couple times before resting his head back on the pillow and letting his eyes slip shut to sleep again.

An hour later Kenma can feel himself begin to awaken. In an attempt to prolong the inevitable, he buries himself closer to the warmth beside him. 

Soft breaths ghost pas his ear indicating that the body he’s pressed against is laughing at him. Kenma is slowly falling asleep again when his bedmate begins to run his hands over the boys back to keep him awake.

“Come on Kenma, wake up. Don’t want to spend such a good day asleep do you?” The pudding haired boy slowly shakes his head, reluctant to move it from under the covers. Taking a minute to listen confirms his suspicion that it’s still poring outside.

Unhurriedly he pulls his head from the confines of the bed covers, still leaving his head on the pillow because he’s not ready to raise it just yet, Kenma is met with a smirk and brown eyes. 

A hand begins to run through Kenma’s hair and he lets his eyes slip shut a little bit. “Good morning Kuroo” the younger just about whispers. 

The smirk on the older boys face grows a little bigger as he continues to card his fingers through the younger boy’s hair. “Morning Kenma. I didn’t think you were going to get up. It’s a good thing we don’t have practice today. Sounds bad out there. So what do you want to do today then?” 

A soft humming is the only reply Kuroo gets from the younger boy and it causes him to silently laugh again. A soft smile replaces his smirk when he looks down at his childhood friend who looks absolutely content to stay in bed and allow Kuroo to pet his head. “How about we go get some food first? I’m sure Auntie already made food to eat.” 

There’s a knock on the door before it’s pushed open and as if summoned Kenma’s mother pokes her head into the room taking in both boys still in bed, a smile lighting up her face.

“Breakfast is ready downstairs if you two boys would like to come have some.” Kuroo smiles up at her. He thinks that she has a nice voice just like her son. “Thank you Auntie. We’ll be right down.” She smiles back at Kuroo and nods her head. “Alright. I’ll get your plates ready them.” She pulls her head back and closes the door behind her before heading back to the kitchen. 

Kenma nuzzles into the pillow for a few moments and then finally rises up into a sitting position, the covers falling away from him as he rises and Kuroo’s hand letting itself drag off his head. “Ready to go?” “I need to use the restroom first” Kenma gently says. 

Hiding a smirk behind his hand, the raven head nods and sits up as well and then proceeds to slide out of the bed. “Well go do your business, I’ve already used the restroom this morning.” 

Looking behind him, Kuroo sees Kenma getting out of bed giving him a slightly confused look. Actually Kuroo assumed it’s a confused look, he’s gotten pretty used to the younger’s facial expressions so he’s positive it’s a confused look. “I got up pretty early” he explains earning a nod from Kenma. He exits the room with the older boy following closely behind.

When he’s done in the restroom, Kenma goes downstairs into the kitchen where Kuroo and his mother are chatting. He nods a good morning to her while seating himself at the table with Kuroo as his mother places a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of each boy.

“Eat up you two. Unlike you two who have no school, I’ve got to go to work so clean up when you’re done eating please. You’re father has already left so please take care of the house while we’re away and no parties. If you don’t mind then, I’ll be leaving now,” Kenma’s mother explained as she bustled around preparing to leave and ending up in the entry way with two pairs of eyes on her.

“Have a good day at work Auntie and don’t worry, we’ll clean up once we’re finished and even watch the house with no parties. Thanks for the meal.” “Okay. Have a nice day. Thank you for the meal.” “Perfect. Goodbye you two.”

Both boys waved to the woman as she left the house with an open umbrella before beginning to eat their breakfast in silence. Once their plates were washed and set to dry, they both went back upstairs to the safety of the shorter boy’s room.

“So what do you plan on doing today Kenma?” Kuroo already knows but feels like asking anyway. “Video games. I got a new one last week and haven’t been able to play it yet.” 

Sitting back on the bed, Kuroo watches the pudding head go to his desk and grab his PSP and a game from a drawer before he joins him on the bed. Resting against the wall, the raven head wraps an arm around the others waist and pulls him onto his lap.

Placing his head on Kenma’s shoulder, Kuroo can see Kenma’s cheeks flush a little. “Hmmm. Somehow I knew you’d say that. I’ll watch you in that case. You don’t mind do you?” He knows what the answer will be but there’s a long day inside ahead of him and if he can embarrass Kenma a little bit, then by no means is he going to pass that up. 

Fidgeting around in embarrassment and to get comfortable, Kenma nodded. “It’s alright Kuroo.” Said boy hummed and got comfortable behind the shorter. That’s how the morning was spent, with Jenna playing his PSP and Kuroo watching over his shoulder and dozing off occasionally. 

Lunchtime rolls around and Kuroo stretches out his legs and back without moving Kenma too much. “Alright Kenma, enough games, it’s time for lunch.” Kenma makes a noise of acknowledgement but doesn’t move. 

Enveloping Kenma in his arms, Kuroo begins to pepper kisses along the back of the others neck. He can feel Kenma begin to shift around and smirks against the skin that he begins to nip at, easing a few of the harsher bites with licks. 

“Kuroo-” it’s almost a whine but not quite “-stop it. I’ll go. Alright?”

Pulling back with a grinning place, the raven head hums triumphantly. “Good. Let’s go see what you’ve got to eat then. Up we go.” Kenma stretches off the bed, not wanting to make the effort to slide to the end before getting up like Kuroo does, and also avoiding what he’s sure will be a slap to his butt from the older boy.

Going downstairs and back into the kitchen, both boys decided to make sandwiches and eat them at the table. Once they’re done eating, the plates and cups used are washed and put on the rack to dry. With that task completed, Kuroo steers them to the couch in the living room and they settle on the couch to watch a couple hours of TV. With some urging from Kenma, both boys return to his bedroom to laze about some more.

Not allowing Kenma to pick up one of his game systems, Kuroo speaks up. “Kenma, don’t start playing yet. We’re going to do some homework first. No arguing.” He can see in Kenma’s eyes that he’s thinking something up. “Are you staying over again?” Kuroo’s a little spirited by the question but nods because he was planning on spending another night in his teammate’s room. “Yeah.” 

The pudding head blinks once before nodding and grabbing his bag and siting at his desk. Smirking, the raven head joins the younger at the desk with his school bag and pulling out some of his homework. For the next hour and a half they work in silence, Kenma occasionally speaking to ask for help or Kuroo to give advice.

Stretching backwards with arms stretched overhead, Kuroo lets out a sigh of relief. Kenma arches forwarded with his arms stretched over the desk. He is looking back at the older boy when he makes an offhand comment. “You look like a stretching cat Kuroko.” 

Bringing his arms down and quickly sitting up straight, he’s a little stunned by the comment but also by the smile spread across the others face. “Now it’s like something’s caught your attention.” Kuroo’s sure that the smaller boy doesn’t fully realize what he’s said, it’s been a lazy day for them both, but he has no intention of letting such comments go.

Reaching forward, Kuroo places his hands on the smaller boy’s waist and leans forward to place a kiss against his ear, seeing pink begin to dust his cheeks. 

“I’m not then only one who looks like a cat stretching Kenma.” He places another kiss on his ear and gently nips Kenma’s ear lobe. Moving his hands from the pudding heads waist, he runs his hands over his arms and intertwines both their fingers together when they meet.

Fingers returning the grip, Kenma turns his head away from Kuroo, into his arm, in an attempt to hind the red blush that’s covering his face and making its way up his ears.

Sucking the ear lobe into his mouth, Kuroo hums. He’s enjoying the beautiful red that Kenma is turning and he can tell that the vibrations of his humming is affecting him.

Releasing the ear with a pop, he places a kiss behind it and whispers into the other’s ear. “The days not done yet Kenma and I can think of another thing we can do to keep busy…while your parents are away that is.” Kuroo knows he’s won when a small whine escapes from the pudding head. “Great” he all but purrs as he draws back so theta he can lead the other boy to the bed.

Later at night, after they’ve bathed and had dinner and welcomed the adults home and after they’ve played some video games and brushed their teeth, and Kenma his hair, and they’re under the bed covers, together, like they were earlier in the day when they first woke up, the rain that’s been pattering against the roof and windows all day, finally dies out and a strange silence settles over everything. 

“It seems like the rain’s stopped.” Kuroo can’t see anything in the dark but it doesn’t stop him from performing the task of turning his head towards the window. He hears a soft whine-whimper and chuckles quietly, resuming the task of running his hand though blonde-dyed hair.

“I wonder if it’ll rain tomorrow” is softly spoken against Kuroo’s chest as Kenma tries to snuggle into it more. “Don’t know, we’ll have to see. There’s no practice tomorrow either way so it’s fine. Sleep now though.” “You too.” 

Brown eyes meet amber and amber eyes quickly close as a kiss is placed lovingly on the owner’s forehead. “Alright. Goodnight Kenma.” A soft ‘night’ is mumbled back as both players close their eyes and let sleep wash over them.


	2. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: Kuroo ties Kenma's tie

Kuroo doesn’t bother telling Kenma that his tie’s undone and just hanging around his neck because he’s sure the setter knows already. Telling him to tie it is pointless because they’re going to morning and he’ll have to take the tie off when he changes, so Kuroo just lets the fact that Kenma hasn’t tied his tie go.

The two reach the clubroom and nobody’s surprised to see Kenma’s tie lying around his neck. They’ve all accepted the fact that the second year doesn’t tie it before practice. Everyone changes into their practice clothes and practice begins like always.

On a few day there will be a surprised look on everyone’s face when Kenma walks in behind Kuroo with his tie tied perfectly. Most of the team will only look at the tie, give a surprised look, and then greet the setter like usual.

These days practice is a little more energetic because unlike his teammates, Yamamoto will comment on the tie and Kenma will get a little flustered under everyone’s attention. At that point Kuroo will yell something at rambunctious boy and give him extra woke for practice and from there everything gets loud. Kenma will always sigh in relief when the attention’s off him as he undoes his tie and changes. Those are the days where Kuroo slept over the night before and made Kenma sit still while he tied the tie for him before leaving for school.

So practice will go on and when it’s over everyone will return to the clubroom to change into their school uniform. Everyday Kenma’s hands will linger over the tie sitting undone around his neck before dropping his hands and decided that he’s already buttoned his shirt so there’s no reason to tie the tie.

Grabbing his bag and getting ready to leave so he doesn’t have to talk to some of the slower players, the setter gets stopped by his childhood friend calling out his name. He’ll turn towards the Captain and watches as he approaches, already finished changing too.

Stepping into the pudding heads’ personal space, Kuroo brings his hands up to Kenma’s tie and begins to manipulate both ends until Kenma has a perfectly tied tie resting against his chest. The setter will always watch the taller boy’s fingers move the fabric this way and that until he’s done, running a hand down the tie on the setters chest when the task has been completed.

Kuroo’s always grinning when Kenma looks away from his finger and up at his face. Kenma never says anything but he knows that the taller already knows that the reason he leaves his tie undone is not just because he’s lazy, it also because he enjoys when Kuroo gets this close and he likes to watch Kuroo tie his tie for him.

Leaning down so their lips are dangerously close, and not completely acceptable for their location, Kuroo will look into the setter’s eyes before moving so his mouth is beside the others’ ear, smirk in place and eyes lit with amusement.

“Too lazy to tie it yourself?”

A shiver only Kuroo notices runs down Kenma’s back. The raven head leans back and grabs his school bag asking if the pudding head is coming as he heads out the door. Kenma always follows, every day with no exception, unless he’s not at school.

Their actions go unnoticed by everyone except for Yaku who just smiles fondly as the two leave.


	3. Pet and Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: KuroKen  
> prompt: being pet like a cat

The Nekoma volleyball club are all loaded on the bus and doing their own thing to help pass the time as they head back to their high school. They’ve just finished a practice match against another school and most of the team is tired so the bus isn’t overflowing with noise though a few people, Yamamoto, still have enough energy to be loud. 

Kuroo has one of Kenma’s earbuds in his ear and is listening to him play his game while he looks out the window, ready to get back to the school and discuss their practice match before going home and sleeping. The captain is surprised when he feels something on his lap and looks down to see Kenma resting his head on Kuroo’s lap, game still in hand. 

Saying anything would be pointless since the setter would most likely choose silence over answering any questions and it’s understandable that he would be tired. A small smirk plays at Kuroo’s lips as he places a hand on the dyed hair and begins to softly pet the other boy.

A soft satisfied hum, that’s almost inaudible and sounds an awful lot like a purr, comes out of Kenma. Kuroo stops his petting and is genuinely surprised by the sound. Kenma shows no sign of making the noise but a small frown is etched into his face, almost invisible and the only reason Kuroo sees it is because he’s known the boy so long. Taking the earbud in his ear out, the raven head begins to pet the other boy again and hears the purr again. 

Kenma’s frown is replaced by a peaceful expression and that is the only thing that makes Kuroo bite his lip to keep from laughing at the fact the Kenma is purring from having his head petted. Once the amusement had died down slightly, Kuroo places the earbud back in his ear and alternates between looking out the window and watching Kenma play his game. Not once does he stop running his fingers through the bottle blonde locks.


	4. Piercing Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: KuroKen  
> prompt: piercing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to be on semi-hiatus for a month or two but I'll keep writing and hopefully I'll be able to post updates in batches.  
> feel free to request here or on my [tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/), I'd love to read them

“Kuroo. My game.” Kenma whines out when Kuroo walks up behind him and decides to drape himself over his childhood friend’s back, arms over shoulders and head resting on the others. The raven head hums and moves his head to look down at the game Kenma has in his head. It’s action and looks pretty difficult but Kuroo is a man with a mission and he doesn’t plan on letting a game deter him, not today.

Removing himself from the younger Kuroo sits down behind him, the younger trapped between his legs, head on his shoulder and arms laced around his chest. Placing a small kiss on the back of Kenma’s ear, he lows his voice to speak. “Kenma, play the game later. I’ve got a surprise.”

A shiver runs down Kenma’s back. He loves how Kuroo sounds and the idea of a surprise for him is almost enough to make him stop his game but…Kuroo said he wouldn’t buy him any more games so the surprise can’t be that good. The pudding head shakes his head and tries to focus on his game again, a useless effort.

The older boy rolls his eyes at his failed attempt. He does have a surprise for Kenma, sort of, if you count a change to Kuroo’s body a surprise. Either way the older boy knows that Kenma will be surprised and probably happy when Kuroo shows him what happened. If only Kenma would put his game down to see the surprise, but feeling the surprise would work just the same.

“Sorry Kenma but you’ve left me with no choice.” There’s no time for Kenma to ask Kuroo what he means when his position is suddenly changing and the older boy is crouched behind him arms still around his chest. Kuroo grabs one wrist while his other hand goes to the younger’ hip. Pulling the wrist up and turning the younger’ hip, Kuroo adds weight forward. Somehow with the help of gravity, Kenma is falling backwards and a small ‘oof’ leaves him when his back hits the carpeted floor in his room. 

Kuroo is hovering over the boy with a wrist and hip firmly in his hands and his eyes are boring into Kenma. The younger can’t help but squirm when he takes in the older’ appearance. He has changed his two left eyebrow piercings for rings, there is still a circular piercing over his right eyebrow, a ring over his lip, two under the center of his mouth, a small one on the left of his nose, and his ears seem to have a few more than they did last time Kenma saw him (which was last night because the younger refused to open his eyes when the older left earlier that morning). 

The observation is made in a couple of seconds before Kenma opens his mouth to protest Kuroo’s actions. Kuroo’s mouth is covering Kenma’s before a word can get out. His tounge finding its way into the younger’. Kenma’s free hand clutches Kuroo’s bicep, the other opening and closing struggling in the other’s grasp. 

A mew is swallowed by Kuroo when Kenma feels the surprise Kuroo was talking about. The pudding head can’t help but close his eyes and arch up as he feels Kuroo’s tongue run over his. The silver piercing Kuroo has on his tounge running over the other. 

When Kuroo pulls away to look down at his boyfriend, he’s happy to see him looking mind blown. Kenma’s cheeks are red, lips kiss swollen, eyes hooded, and chest heaving. The raven head is sure that his appearance isn’t due to the kiss but the new piercing that raven head got in the morning when he left. 

Kuroo moves back so he’s on his knees and slowly raises his shirt before throwing it to the side. He can see that Kenma’s eyes have already darkened in desire. Sticking his tounge out, closing it just behind the new piecing, Kuroo gives Kenma a predatory look and marvels in the way Kenma looks back up at him. 

Kuroo plans on completely wrecking Kenma with his new piercing, slowly and painfully until he can’t think straight. ‘This’ll be fun’ is all he can think as he bends down to kiss the pudding head again.


	5. Skin Inked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: KuroKen  
> prompt: Kuroo with a cat jumping out of trashcan tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the last are kind of au!ish but don't have to be read that way.

He loved video games and loved the time that was spend playing video games. He also loved spending time with his boyfriend, no matter how annoying he could be. He wouldn’t admit it of course but he did love time spent with his boyfriend because he understood him in a way that others didn’t. There was a time he loved even more than time spent with video games though. It was the best time in the world.

After sex when both of them were tired and satisfied was an alright time. It usually led to sleep time but on some days, Kenma found himself unable to fall asleep. This was his favorite time in the world. He would sit up, or lay down if he was too tired from their prior activities, and would look at Kuroo’s arms and chest for a while. When he was less tired, he would sit up and face the other.

Eyes that had previously been closed would open and a smirk would stretch across Kuroo’s face. He knew what would happen next and loved it. With calculating eyes that drank in the sight of his lover laying on their bed, Kenma would decide where to start. Once his mind was made up, he would place his fingers, gently at first, on the inked skin of Kuroo’s arm. 

Kenma would slowly start to trace the different tattoos on the arm he was closest to. When the tattoos on that arm had all been traced, he would move onto Kuroo’s chest and then his other arm. Without prompting, Kuroo would turn onto his stomach and Kenma would proceed to trace the tattoos there. Throughout the process the pudding head's fingers had gotten firmer in their pressing until they almost dug into Kuroo’s skin.

When Kuroo could no longer feel Kenma’s fingers move, when they just rested on his back, was when Kuroo would turn onto his right side with his left arm facing up for Kenma. At this point Kuroo would no longer be smirking but there would be a small tug at his lips, a barely there smile. 

Kenma would eye all the tattoos on Kuroo’s left arm, admiring them all but always being drawn to one in particular. A cat jumping out of a trashcan. It was a little difficult to spot since the tattoo wearer had decided to get a lot of tattoos around it almost hiding the first tattoo that he had ever had marked into his skin. 

Fingers running over the tattoo carefully, Kenma would bend down slowly and place a kiss on it. Feather light and carefully as the memory of going with his childhood friend to get it played in his head. As Kenma leaned back, he looked up and saw that Kuroo was looking at him almost predatorily.

Seeing and feeling how careful and in love the other was with his first tattoo not only turned Kuroo on, but moved him. Kenma was his love and nothing could stop him from loving the younger any more that he already did. 

A smirk slowly began to stretch across his face as he reached his left hand out and pulled Kenma down by the back of his neck. Kuroo kissed him sensually, to the point where when they pulled away, Kenma seemed ready to pass out. Smirk widening, Kuroo leaned forward and pushed the other down. Kenma didn’t complain and only moaned when the other latched onto his throat. They both knew that they were in for a long night.

These nights, nights when Kenma was in awe of Kuroo’s tattoos, nights where Kenma worshiped Kuroo’s tattoos were their favorites. It always led to more sex but that wasn’t what was important and what made it their favorite time, it was their favorite because they had each other and through the ink and art on Kuroo’s skin, they found a way to show it and to let each other know.


	6. Skin Uninked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: Kenma without tattoos(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same au as [Piercing Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4266627) and [Skin Inked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4300440) if you think of them as au's  
> I'm also thinking about making them part of my mob au or [Mobkyuu!!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/123429) Please let me know if you think I should or shouldn't

The conundrum hits Kuroo one day when he's sitting at the kitchen bar eating some sushi he picked up earlier that morning before the sun had even risen and before anyone who walked during the day was out. Kenma is in the kitchen, on the other side of the kitchen bar counter where he's sitting, reaching up trying to put some plates back into the cabinet they belong in. He's wearing one of Kuroo's button up shirts, the only kind he wears for work and only wears for work, and as he stretches up the shirt follows his movement and his pink, they were white but Kuroo put them in the washer with the reds, boxer briefs are starting to show. 

A roll of sushi is halfway to his mouth when Kenma's thighs catch Kuroo's attention. The skin is smooth, unblemished, and complexly beautiful overall. Standing abruptly, causing the bar stool Kuroo is sitting in to fall over with a clang, he goes around the counter and presses up against the pudding-heads back. 

He kisses Kenma between his shoulder and neck and places both hands on each of the boy’s thighs. Kenma makes a small squeaking sound of surprise when he hears the stool fall and feels Kuroo press up against him. He turns his head slightly to look at the man pressed against his back, questions in his eyes but not leaving his mouth. Kuroo stops kissing his neck and places a small kiss on Kenma's lips. "Have you thought about getting tattoos on your thighs before?" Kenma shakes his head, understanding finally hitting him. 

Kuroo's skin - arms, chest, back, and part of his legs - are littered with tattoos but Kenma's skin is free of any ink or piercings. Kuroo hums for a moment, goes back to placing small pecks on Kenma's neck and shoulder, before he looks up and kisses Kenma again. "On second thought, never tattoo them. These thighs are mine and only mine." He squeezes Kenma's thighs to make his point. 

Swiftly and without warning, Kuroo turns Kenma around and picks him up to place him on the counter. "And I plan on enjoying them." Kenma blushes at the smirk Kuroo wears as he leans down and nips at one of his thighs. "Don't leave to many marks Kuroo." Kuroo doesn't answer as he begins to bite, lick, suck, and kiss the skin on Kenma's thighs.


	7. Hiccuping Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: tickling
> 
> requested by anon on Tumblr  
> always open to requests

The sun is starting to set outside casting rays of red, orange, pink, and yellow light into the boy’s room. Kenma is uncharacteristically not playing a game and is instead huddled on his bed under a blanket with slightly red eyes. He knew the day was coming when Kuroo would have to go to high school but it didn't stop the boy from shedding a few tears, or from hiding away in his room instead of going to school. He told his mother he'd didn't want any visitors today, not even Kuroo, so he's surprised to hear a knocking. 

Peeking out from under the blanket Kenma looks at his door but realizes the knocking is coming from his window. Letting the blanket settle on his shoulders he crawls to the window and looks out only to jump back when he sees Kuroo throwing rocks at his window. "Kenma open up already." Said boy only looks down at his childhood friend in confusion. He can't figure out what Kuroo's trying to do by throwing rocks. Kuroo huffs and dumps the rocks in his hands on the ground and begins to climb the tree near Kenma's window. 

Once he's perched just outside of his window Kuroo begins to knock on it. Kenma only states in disbelief at the boy that's one year older, who happens to be glaring at him. "Open the window Kenma. If I fall it's your fault." Reluctantly the pudding head opens the window and moves aside as Kuroo tumbles in. "Thanks. Now why weren't you at school today?" Kenma guiltily looked away and pulled the blanket over his head and curled into a bed. "No reason" his voice softer than usual. Kuroo frowned before smirking, an idea already in place. "Tell me Kenma or I won't be responsible for what happens." Kenma look up warily and eyed the other boy cautiously. "Or what?" he asked without any confidence. Kuroo's grin only grows as he sits and stares at Kenma. 

After a couple minutes Kenma feels like the tension is going to suffocate him when he's tackled by Kuroo. A squeak of surprise escapes when he hits the matters but a yelp, quieter than most yelps, tears it's self from him when Kuroo's fingers descend on his abdomen right after he falls. Before the ginger boy can process what's happening he's laughing and gasping for breath and clawing at Kuroo's arms, without much success, trying to get the tickling attack to stop. His laughs quickly turn into quiet hiccups that Kuroo only hears because he knows what to listen for. Panting he stops his attack and just allows himself to lay on the other boy. 

Kenma takes a few minutes to take in deep breaths, trying to get them with Kuroo laying on top of him, and when he is finally breathing close to normal he turns his head and looks at the grinning boy beside him. Kenma quickly turns his gaze down and shyly clutches onto the bottom of Kuroo's shirt. It's then that Kuroo understands what's got his friend upset. He takes one of his hands and grabs one of Kenma's hands and intertwines their fingers. Rolling off if Kenma he uses his free hand to grab the side of his face and use it to lift up his face so their eyes are meeting. A small dust if pink covers Kenma's cheeks but Kuroo ignores it in favor of leaning in close so their breaths are mingling and noses nearly touching. 

"Don't get upset that I'm going to high school in a few months. You'll do fine in the volleyball team and it'll just be one year until we'll be at the same school and on the same team again. Think of it as me scouting out the area for you. Promise that time will fly and we can still hang out. Alright Kenma?" Kenma nods and closes his eyes in embarrassment. 

Kuroo grins again and leans in to place a quick kiss on Kenma's nose. "How about a video game then?" Kenma give Kuroo a slight look of disbelief. "You’re terrible at games Kuroo." "Well if you insist, I can go back to tickling!" Kuroo raises his fingers up and starts wiggling them while slowly moving them toward Kenma. Kenma sits up quickly and reaches for his DS. "Let's play Kuroo." Kuroo chuckles and lays embraces Kenma, so he's resting against the older boy, and watches as he begins to play a game.


	8. Don't Like Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: jealousy ; pierced and tattooed Kuroo au
> 
> Requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other in the au series(if you see it as an au): [Piercing Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4266627), [Skin Inked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4300440), [Skin Uninked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/4397205). and I am thinking about making this part of my mobkyuu!! Au
> 
> You can request here or on my [Tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)

Jealousy is an ugly thing.

Kenma refuses to admit that he gets jealous. Despite that, he can't help but feel that tendril of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He keeps his head down and eyes trained on the PSP in his hands but his eyes can't help but wander upwards every few seconds. 

Cat-like eyes freeze on the woman, she can't even be considered a girl or teenager because she is clearly in her mid-twenties, who is clinging to the tattooed and pierced man in the pool. Her breasts are pressed against his arm, and even begin to engulf it, and Kenma feels his lips begin to turn downward into a frown.

Kuroo laughs at something to woman clinging to his arm says and turns his head as another woman, younger than the one on his arm, says something to him. He then says something and waves his arm around to emphasize whatever he's telling the group of females surrounding him.

Raising his PSP to hide his frown, Kenma can't begin understand why Kuroo, his boyfriend is chatting up the women and letting them touch him and rub him and just surround him when he's supposed be paying attention to him. Kenma looks back down at his game, away from the teenage girl clutching Kuroo from behind, and tries to pay attention to his game. 

After getting another game over Kenma decides that playing a game won't distract him from Kuroo in the pool, and he doesn't enjoy women with so little clothing surround him, so he sets the game down and gets up to go to the vending machine inside. He throws one more look over his shoulder in hopes that Kuroo will notice him leaving but is disappointed to see Kuroo hasn't notice his leaving. 

Going inside proves to help in clearing Kenma's head and calming him down. He decides to just get a water from the vending machine and rests against one of the random walls, taking small sips of the water, enjoying the refreshment and being out of the heat, cooling off.

Water spills everywhere when Kenma's hand jerks as he jumps in surprise. Turning his head he is met with a smirking Kuroo who's leaning against the wall. "Did I scare you?" Kenma shakes his head and looks Kuroo over. His lower half is all that's wet, which doesn't surprise the pudding head since Kuroo didn't exactly get a chance to swim. "Why didn't you tell me where coming in, I would have come with." Kenma shakes his head again and begins to walk away. He's not mad but he might say something he shouldn't and Kuroo may understand him but he would prefer not to say what he's been thinking. 

Unbeknownst to the pudding head, behind him Kuroo is smirking as he pushes off the wall and follows the other silently, almost like a hunting cat. He has a good idea about what's on Kenma's mind, since he did allow women to flock him in the hopes of getting his lover jealous. "Kenma" he purrs. The only indication that the other heard is a slight flinch but otherwise he continues to walk. Kuroo's smirk slips for a second before turning more predatory. Grabbing Kenma's arm, he pulls him back and pushes him against the wall, both hand slamming against it on either side of his head as he leans in close.

A semi empty water bottle rolls on the floor, water trickling slowly onto the floor out of the open top. Kuroo holds Kenma's gaze and refuse to let it waver as he leans impossibly close but not close enough to touch yet. Kuroo's predatory smirk remains as he brings his mouth to Kenma's ears and places a chaste kiss on the lobe before whispering, "Where you jealous Ken~ma?"

Even from where his face is, Kuroo can still see Kenma's cheeks begin to color in embarrassment. "Its fine, I was aiming to make you jealous after all. It would be a hit on my pride if I had failed." Before the pudding head could get upset about the revelation, Kuroo kisses his lobe again before sucking it into his mouth. He lets his tongue run along it and is satisfied to feel Kenma shiver at the contact between his tongue piercing and the bare ear.

The thought has come up before but Kuroo can't help but wonder what it would be like to see his unmarked lover with tattoos or piercing. His hand goes to Kenma's other ear and rubs at the bare lobe. "Kuroo?" Kenma's soft voice penetrates his thoughts, he settles on thinking the matter over again when he's less occupied, and turns his head and sees that Kenma is already looking at him. Kuroo feels himself fall for the younger all over again just by looking into his cat-like eyes that almost see everything. 

"Yes Kenma?" He doesn't expect an answer, and to make that point he brings his lips to Kenma's and kisses him deeply, prying his mouth open with his own tongue and then letting the piercing run over Kenma's tongue until he begins to chase the piercing himself. Kenma's hands cling to his upper arms for a second before sliding up and wrapping around his neck, pulling him down and closer.

They finally break apart and both are panting for air. Kenma looks wrecked and Kuroo's chest swells with pride at having caused that in his usually calm and collected looking lover. He presses his face against his neck and begins to kiss and suck and just run his tongue, and most importantly his piercing, over the skin. He's satisfied when Kenma arches against him and tilts his head back to give Kuroo more access to his neck.

Sputtering and a yell stops the pair in their actions. Kenma's face flairs red as he releases Kuroo's neck and tries to hide his face in it instead. Kuroo turns his head with a murderous scowl on his face. "What Yamamoto?" 

The newly arrived man, Yamamoto, looks embarrassed and frightened, face red, as he begins to back away. "D-don't ask me what boss. I-if you two are g-gonna have s-sex then do it in your room not the hallway!" Yamamoto yells the last part as he runs away, clearly scarred for having to think about the two have sex.

Wrapping an arm around Kenma's waist and smirking down at him he can't help but ask. "To our room then? We haven't even begun yet." Kenma looks up at Kuroo with a small scowl, face still red.

"Why'd you want to make me jealous?" Kenma hadn't forgotten what Kuroo had told him earlier. Kuroo's smirk tuned into a grin as he leaned down and gave Kenma a small peck on the tip of his nose.

"Just cause. Shows how much you really love me. Don't worry, those women don't mean anything compared to you." Kenma's face gets a little redder as he looks down. "Room then?" The pudding head nods and allows Kuroo to guide him to their shared hotel room.

Maybe jealousy can be a beautiful thing too.


	9. Fears and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: levyaku  
> prompt: yaku comforts lev from a phobia or something
> 
> requested by anon on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a good feel for Lev or Yaku so I apologize if they seem ooc or don't act like themselves. Please give me your thoughts and any ideas on how to improve the characters when I write.
> 
> If you want to request something then tell me here or on my Tumblr.

Yaku sighed in exasperation. Everyone had already gone to sleep, everyone except for a tall partial Russian 1st year, and Kuroo had told Yaku to find him. Yaku didn’t mind too much but he would really like to be curled up under the blankets of his futon, asleep from a grueling day of training camp practice which Kuroo always seemed to make more grueling than usual practice.

Ten minutes of walking around the building where the team is holding their training camp bares no fruit of success. Yaku is about to give up on finding the 1st year when he hears a barely audible noise from one of the small closets. Yaku tries to open the door but finds that it’s locked so he pulls out the keys Kuroo had given him earlier and unlocked the door. When he opens the door he sees that Lev is in the broom closet in what looks like an uncomfortable position, all curled into a ball scrunched under brooms and mops and cleaning supplies and lots of other things.

When Lev looks up and meets Yaku’s eyes the libero sees that his eyes are red rimmed and tears are barely formed in them. Before Yaku can do anything, Lev surges out of the closet and wraps Yaku up in his arms causing them both to fall backwards, Yaku onto his back and he grunts in pain at the contact. “Lev let go” he hisses out in a whisper so that he doesn’t wake the other members who are most likely asleep by now. Lev is uncharacteristically quiet as he tightens his hold on the smaller player and rubs his head into the crock of Yaku’s neck like an oversized kitten. Yaku was uncertain about what was wrong with Lev but he knew that the 1st year wasn’t himself.

Gripping the taller player, Yaku used one hand to tilt his head away from his neck and gently placed his lips on Lev’s for a moment before pulling back and smiling sweetly at the boy. Looking closely allowed Yaku to see the fear in Lev’s eyes and he began to understand that he must be afraid of small spaces, which made sense with how big he was. 

Leaning forward, Lev connected their lips again and sighed contently against Yaku’s lips and let his body slowly relax knowing he was safe. The fear and tension of being locking in the crowed broom closet was leaving his body and the exhaustion from practice was setting in. When the kiss was broken Lev sagged against Yaku before drifting off to sleep. Yaku looked down at the 1st year before the realization that he’d fallen asleep set in. He growled low in his throat but leaned back against the floor anyway. ‘This is a onetime deal’ he told himself as he tightened his hold on Lev and let himself fall asleep.


	10. Birthday Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: Kenma's birthday ; mob au
> 
> Requested by anon on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and remember requests can be left here or on my tumblr

Kuroo smirks as he looks around the kitchen. He has successfully made an apple pie 'cake'. He insist it's a cake but the truth is that it's just a regular apple pie made in a cake pan instead of a pie pan. Either way he has made one that looks edible, but the kitchen is a mess. 

The tattooed man chooses to ignore the mess in favor of gently picking up the pie and heading to his room, through a door just outside the kitchen. As his hand reaches out to open the door his foot catches on a pan on the floor and he stumbles forward, the pie falling from his hands. 

A clattering bang rings throughout the kitchen as the pan and pie fall to the floor, the pie shattering on contact and flying all over the floor. Kuroo grits his teeth to keep from yelling out his frustration and tries to take a deep breath. After he takes a minute to calm down he picks up the pan and goes back into the kitchen to remake the pie. He decides that the ruined pie can wait till later to be picked up.

Rubbing his eyes lazily and turning on his back, Kenma tries to get his mind to wake up. He lets his arm fall and blankly stares at the clock until it comes into focus and he can read it. He begins to look around and realizes that he probably woke up because the bed is cold, which can only be explained by his lovers absence. His lover that should be asleep in his bed receive terrible bed-head but is very obviously not in bed. 8:30 is too early for Kuroo to be up so Kenma slowly sits up and gets out of bed. He pulls on a pair of boxers and one Kuroo's shirt from the night before, before he adventures into Kuroo's apartment. Kenma isn't sure why they are there since the couple usually stay at the 'Cluster' (as the Nekoma family have begun to call it) but he figures Kuroo simply wanted to get away.

When he steps out of the room, and turns to walk right into the kitchen, Kenma freezes as a shiver passes up his spine. His foot has landed in something squishy and crusty at the same time. He looks down and observes that he stepped in what appears to be a pie, and looking up only confuses him more because the kitchen is in complete disarray.

It doesn't take long for the pudding head to find his lover and a small smile tugs at his lips as realization sets in. October 16th is the day and his birthday as well, and in the kitchen is Kuroo most likely trying to make an apple pie for him. As nice as the thought is, Kenma doesn't trust the desserts that Kuroo cooks so he stealthily walks up behind the other and leans against his back. Kenma feels a slight flinch from Kuroo but nothing else to indicate his surprise. 

"Good morning Kenma. Guess I'm busted now. Happy birthday!" 

"It's alright. Thank you but let's go to bed, I'm cold." Kuroo smirks as he turns around and envelops Kenma in his arms, smirk in place and eyes glinting with mischief and happiness.

"Hmm. I know the purr~fect way to warm you up. How about it? Don't worry, no one will bother us today, it's just you and me." Kenma thinks it over for a second, well pretends to think it over since they both know what his answer will be, before he nods and wraps his arms around Kuroo's bare chest. Kuroo bends down and gives Kenma a small peck before looking back at the counter and frowning slightly. "We’ll have to get someone to deliver an apple pie later...now though, it's time to warm the birthday boy up." 

Any protests were cut off as Kuroo brought his mouth down on Kenma's and led him to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the morning. Kuroo made sure an apple pie was delivered later in the day so that Kenma's birthday was perfect in just the way he liked.


	11. Not Just a Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: hug me
> 
> request by anon on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like its kind of short, oh well. Requests still open

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"Can't I hug you?"

"...I suppose. It not like you to just hug me randomly though."

"I hug you all the time!"

"Ya. But not just to hug."

"Don't get smart with me. I'm hugging you now and that's what we're looking at." A nod. "Are you going to pay attention to me now?"

The hugee's lips raise into a tiny smile as his phone is set down and he turns around to return the embrace to the other person.

"I told you, you didn't just hug to hug." Kuroo makes an annoyed face before he smirks and falls backwards with Kenma still in his arms. He bounces slightly when he hits the mattress but tightened his hold on the prisoner in his arms.

"I've still got you in my arms, and your attentions so I think this captain wins some points. Kenma looks up and sees the satisfied grin in Kuroo's face. He sighs and lets his body relax, placing his head in Kuroo's chest, feeling the strong beat of the heart just under the skin and the shirt and his cheek.

"I'm playing my game again in a few minutes." Kuroo's grin turns into a smirk as he tightens his hold and agrees to the extra cuddling time.

They both know that Kenma won't be playing his game again in a few minutes.


	12. Summer Weeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: tease me ; mob au! ; tattoo/pierced Kuroo
> 
> requested by anon on tumbr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I got away from the prompt a little bit. My bad

Tease. He was being a complete tease.

Cat-like eyes looked back and looked the shirtless, tattooed man over before coming to rest on his face. "It's your fault Kuroo." Kuroo's eyes looked up to meet Kenma's eyes and a customary smirk crosses his face.  
"I don't know what you’re talking about." Kenma nodded and quickly turned away. He could tell the other was attracted to him at the moment, he didn't understand how he could be attractive but apparently Kuroo thought so or he wouldn't be staring instead of working, but he was also attracted to Kuroo.

The Nekoma family don has decided that everyone needed to help clean the weeds from the yard. Kenma suspected that the yard workers had quit again so it was up to the family to do it. Well either way, it was summer and Kuroo has removed his shirt and claimed it was too hot. With no shirt and shorts on his tattoos were plainly visible and Kenma couldn't help but want to touch them and just look at them, which was unusual for the video game addict, he refused to admit he had a problem.

A yelp was contained as Kenma shot up from his crouched position as cold water doused him instantly. Lev began apologizing immediately and dropped the hose while Yaku started to reprimand him. 

With surprise wearing off, Kenma relaxed and ran a hand through his hair to dispel some if the water. "I'm going in to change" he softly muttered as he looked back at Kuroo. The man makes a pained noise but nods his head. Kenma's face contorts in confusion for a second before returning to his blank look and heading inside. The pudding head had failed to notice the clenched hand, torn up weeds, and lust filled eyes of his lover. 

"Yaku." Kuroo cleared his throat and tried to grin but stopped when it felt wrong. "Yaku I'm going in." The finger looked away from the part Russian and over at the boss. His eyes quickly jumped from Kuroo to the door Kenma had just used before smiling and nodding.

"Alright. We'll finish up here, Lev put the hose down and pull weeds before you soak anyone else." Kuroo smiled a genuine smile when he looked at his family all bonding, before he stood up and walked into the 'Cluster' or the house that all members of the family could stay at if they didn't want to go to their own homes, or were evicted.

He walks through the house till he reaches the room he shares with Kenma and quietly opens the door. Noticing that the boy isn't in there, he walks through the room to the attached bathroom and sees that his young lover is in there. Kuroo takes in the sight if pudding hair moved back, as if fingers had been run backwards through it repeatedly, a bare back, no tattoos or scars to mare the unblemished skin and the shirt in a soaking puddle on the floor, and low strung shorts, shorts so close to being removed. Kuroo feels his control snap and surges forward, enveloping the smaller man with his body and his presence.

Kenma jumps when he's attack from behind and stumbles forward against the counter. He relaxes immediately when he feels teeth digging into his neck and instantly turns his head to give his attacker more room and to look at him. 

"Kuroo?"

"You've been a fucking tease all day, you know that!" Kenma faintly smirks and runs his hand through Kuroo's unruly bed head. 

"I told you, it's your fault and you haven't been much better. You actually took your shirt off." Kuroo stops giving attention to Kenma's skin, taking a moment to admire the several already forming bruises, and meets the others eyes. He understands now that he hasn't been the only one suffering. A smirk finds its way onto his face again and he stands strait before leaning down to kiss Kenma on the lips.

The two if then end up making their way into the shower, after a heated make out session in front of the mirror, where a heated session of sex proceeded. After the multiple rounds of sex, and when they were both finally showered, the two lovers found themselves in bed. 

Kenma's back resting against the headboard while Kuroo's head is in Kenma's lap. The pudding head is running a hand through Kuroo's hair but the other one is tracing the tattoos along his arms. "You'll have to hire a new yard work company." Kuroo doesn't move his head but the eyes that look at Kenma practically tells the pudding head that Kuroo is smirking. Kenma sighs on happiness and allows himself to relax, still petting and tracing Kuroo's body, who is more than happy to allow his lovers attention if it keeps him off video games.

The duo inside their bedroom have failed to remember their family outside who is causing havoc in the yard. Yaku, who is supposed to be watching everyone, has disappeared to someplace along with Lev. Yamamoto and Inuoka seem be having a weed throwing fight while the other members are using the hose to attack each other with water. 

The reason for the commonly quitting yard workers becomes painfully obvious.


	13. They're Dating!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: someone realizes the two are in a relationship 
> 
> requested by anon on tumblr

Nekoma’s libero is helping Lev work on his spiking and receive when the first year lets out a gasp and ends up getting hit in the chin with the volleyball Yaku has just served at him. Yaku is quick to run to the crouched first year to make sure that he’s not too badly injured.

“Lev are you alright? You shouldn’t lose focus, or at least told me to wait to serve. What happened anyway?” Lev looks up and quickly tackles Yaku, limbs all over the place and they land in an awkward heap, well awkward for Lev who is trying to fit his tall, long body on Yaku’s smaller one. Lev uses a hand and pushes Yaku’s head so he’s facing the team’s captain and setter before he leans in against the side of his face and begins to whisper so only the libero can hear.

“Yaku-san look at that. Don’t they seem closer than usual? I’m sure of it, I think that…I think that they’re….dating!” Lev said the last word louder than the others and with a voice of shock. Yaku felt himself grown angry and began to shove at Levs face and his chest to get the first year off of him. 

“Lev get off of me and let me go. Of course they’re dating.” Yaku’s actions stopped when Lev pushed the other back against the ground and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Kenma and Kuroo-san are dating? Since when? Why didn’t they say? How do you know? YAKU-SAN!!!” Lev’s yelling caused everyone in the gym to look at them, including the unknowing couple, and Yaku felt his face flush red. 

“LEV SHUT UP!” He used all of his strength and pushed the first year off of him. “Don’t yell for crying out loud. I don’t know how long they’ve been dating and it doesn’t matter. Leave it alone now let’s get back to improving your receiving and spikes unless you want to do it yourself.” Lev looked up at Yaku like a dejected cat but nodded and stood up. Yaku sighed in relief and patted Lev’s head to cheer him up for his rude and forceful actions. “Good. Don’t worry about those two unless it’s really bothering you, in that case confront them after practice. Let’s go.” Lev nodded again and followed Yaku back to where they had been practicing earlier.

Across the gym Nekoma’s volleyball captain was looking at the pair with a smirk and mischievous look. “Ne, Kenma. What do you think that was about?” Cat-like eyes rose from the paper they were focused on and looked at Yaku and Lev across the gym before he shrugged and looked down again. Kuroo turned his attention to the setter who had his attention on the paper the captain was holding. “Come on Kenma. One guess won’t hurt.” Kenma looked up at Kuroo briefly before looking at the pair across the gym again. 

“Lev probably figured out about us. I wonder if they’ll realize they like each other soon.” Kuroo turned back to the other two and smirked wider. “Hmm. So he figured it out huh. My money’s on the fact that they won’t realize it for a while.” Kenma looked up at Kuroo again and kept his eyes on the captain.

“You shouldn’t bet on their love life Kuroo.” Said boy turned to look at Kenma and turned his smirk into a small grin and pushed some of Kenma’s loose hair behind his ear. 

“No promises. So what do you think about this team we’ll be practicing against tomorrow?” Kenma nodded and turned his head back towards the paper to try to hide the blush beginning to spread on his cheeks.

“We’ll be fine. I think.” Kuroo nodded and gently ruffled the setter’s hair which earned him a glare in return.


	14. When You Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: what would they do if the other was hurt ; mob au
> 
> requested by anon on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make any mentions to Kuroo's tattoos or piercing in this, I'm kind of proud of myself for that.  
> Anyway this was supposed to be shorter but I couldn't stop writing so this happened.  
> Anyway request are still open and if you have any ideas or want to see something then let me know!

The family is out celebrating. What they’re celebrating no one is too sure but it’s fun and they’re doing it anyway. It happens after they have finished eating and are heading back home, back to the Cluster.

A punk, some guy who thinks he’s all that and isn’t even from another family, does it. 

Kuroo has his arm around Kenma’s shoulders, whispering something in the man’s ear, who doesn’t bother trying to escape the hold but doesn’t lean into it anyway, he’s not big on public displays of attention. Lev is clinging to Yaku who is in turn trying to get the younger man off. Inuoka and Shibayama are saying something and are trying to rope Fukunaga and Kai into their conversation, who are trying not to be roped into it. Yamamoto walks up beside Kuroo and slaps their boss on the back and starts to ramble on about something. Kuroo ends up letting go of Kenma’s shoulder when he stumbles forward from the force of the slap to his back, and Kenma watches him and almost looks torn between grabbing out to help him or not. 

Then a bang rings out in the street, they’re not the only ones walking on it but they are the ones making the most noise on it. Silence follows as the crowd tries to recover from the shock and comprehend what just occurred. In that silence, Kuroo steps back before falling backward while clutching his abdomen. Watching him fall breaks Kenma out of his spell quickly enough, he would have realized a gun was fired even if the other hadn’t fallen, and he quickly kneels beside Kuroo, fear beginning to play at his mind. Kenma can see, even in the faint light that the street lamps provide, that Kuroo red is seeping between Kuroo’s fingers that are clutching his side in order to stop the bleeding. Kenma quickly represses the urge to ask if Kuroo is alright and to begin panicking, he has to keep a cool head. 

“Kuroo’s been shot. Find whoever did it and bring them to the Cluster. Kai, Yaku, Lev help me get Kuroo home and stop the bleeding.” Kenma’s voice breaks the other members out of their trance and they spring into action. All of them repress their urge to check on the boss and get him to safety. They live in danger and Kenma is their brains, he knows what he’s doing, so the one not told to stay run into the crowd where they heard the gunshot from and start looking for the guy that just finished shooting the Nekoma family boss.

Kai, Yaku, and Lev are chosen for their own reasons. Kai will be helpful in getting Kuroo home, and he’s always involved if Kuroo gets injured. Yaku is the underboss, he dotes on everyone even if he disagrees, and he is also the most knowledgeable in first-aid. Lev is big if not tall and that’s important in getting Kuroo home quickly. Plus he’s still relatively new and Kenma doesn’t want to risk him messing something up as important as this. 

“This really sucks and is not cool at all” Kuroo mumbles as Kai and Lev lift him up. Kai has his free arm around his shoulders and Lev is holding Kuroo around the waist; this arrangement allows Kuroo to keep pressure on his wound so he doesn’t bleed out. The crowd for the most part has already run away and a few who are left seem like they want to wander closer to help the five guys out, they quickly change their minds when they get sight of Lev and Yaku’s glares. Kuroo is to worried about actually bleeding out, he realizes he is actually seriously wounded, Kai just has a grim smile that he won’t turn into a glare, and Kenma can’t be bothered to glare at on looks when he needs to get Kuroo home.

Kenma hails a taxi and Lev and Yaku convince the driver to drive them to the address they give, the two can be intimidating when they want to be. The taxi driver keeps looking into the back, probably worrying about the condition of his seats and not the bleeding man. Kuroo is slouching in the back and he keeps his eyes trained on Kenma, who is sitting in the passenger seat, and he looks like he want to reach out and pull his lover to him. Kenma’s eyes meet his in the rearview mirror and Kuroo can see the worry in them but he doesn’t see any sign that Kenma believes he will die. Kuroo smirks then and nods, it’s a silent message to Kenma that he doesn’t plan on dying yet. The other three members aren’t looking at either Kuroo or Kenma. Kai looking out the window, Lev looking at Yaku, and Yaku thinking about what he’ll need and what is where when they get back to the Cluster.

The taxi pulls in front of the Cluster and everyone begins to pour out of it. Yaku, Kuroo, Lev, and Kai head into the house and Yaku tells the two to take Kuroo to one of the spare rooms that is used as an infirmary where anything health wise or medical is kept. Kenma pays the taxi driver and nods at him as he walks into the Cluster, making sure to close the gate behind him and locking the door inside. 

Kenma goes into the infirmary and sees Yaku already pulling the bullet out of Kuroo. The other two are standing off to the side. Kai watching Yaku work and Lev also watching but looking anxious, fidgety standing to the side like he wants to do something but he doesn’t know what he’s allowed to do.

As Yaku begins to stich Kuroo up, he looks at Kenma who is still standing by the door. “What now Kenma.” Yaku would usually tell people what to do but this is Kenma’s call. Kuroo is his lover and Kenma is always consulted for decisions anyway. 

“Can he be moved?” Yaku shakes his head while Kenma walks to Kuroo’s other side to look down at him.

“I don’t want the wound to accidently open by trying to move him.” Kenma nods in understanding and looks at Kuroo one last time before looing up again.

“Lev. Go to the back gate and wait for the others. When they arrive tell them to take mouse, Nekoma’s term for anyone they have to hunt down, to the cage, the nickname given to the torture room where the mouse is always taken if they’re alive, and to wait there. Come back after telling them that and make sure the back is locked. Kai stay with Kuroo please, if he wakes up it’ll be good to have someone here. Yaku I want you and Yamamoto to come with me when we talk to the mouse. Everyone else will get rest after they’re back.

The three nodded and Yaku and Kai looked warily at Kenma as Lev left the room to go to the back gate. The boy was usually uninterested and even in matters of the family, he participated but he didn’t seem to care too much what happened. There are less than a handful of times when Kenma had become serious and only a couple when he had gotten angry. They both know that the mouse coming in would be wishing for death, and regretting that Yamamoto and Inuoka didn’t have their way with him.

Ten minutes pass before Lev comes running into the room again, saying that the others are back and that they’ve all gone done to the cage. “Go to bed Lev” Yaku tells him as he walks by. Lev looks a little worried and leans down to kiss Yaku who glares at him but kisses him back anyway. “Now.” Yaku’s tone doesn’t leave any room for argument and the part-Russian goes to his room. Yaku and Kenma both head downstairs to the basement full of room used for things that the upper world doesn’t need to see.

Walking down to the door that has a 10 written on it, both men enter it. A man is tied to a chair and has a black eye, a bleeding jaw, and most likely a few broken bones or bruised ribs. Everyone looks at the two when they walk into the room. “Yamamoto stay. Everyone go to bed, you’re done for the night. Kuroo will be fine.” Even though Yaku spoke, everyone turns to look at him before looking at Kenma and those told to leave do so quietly with a mumble ‘alright’. They’re all reluctant to leave but the look in Kenma’s eyes was enough to get them to leave.

When the door has closed behind Kenma, Yamamoto moves to his right and Yaku to his left. Kenma walks away from the door and toward the man in the chair. He looks the man over and no doubt is analyzing, observing, taking how the man works apart in his head. 

5 minutes pass in silence before the man in the chair speaks up. “So what? What are you going to do kitten?” Yaku’s hand clench into a fist and he grits his teeth while Yamamoto takes a step forward. He’s only stopped when Kenma shakes his head to stop him. Yamamoto hisses but steps back. 

Kitten is an offensive term to them. They are the Nekoma family, the cats of the families. It is their emblem, their mascot, their animal, their being, and to be called a kitten is not only to be called a baby but to be insulted beyond measure. Members in the family may use it with each other as a joke but they never mean it as an insult, just a name to get another to participate in something, like the word chicken. No one calls Kenma a kitten though, that right is reserved to the boss and his lover, Kuroo. 

Yamamoto and Yaku feel anger and hatred settle into their gut when the mouse decides to call Kenma kitten because their boss is the only one allowed to call Kenma that and it feels like a betrayal against him not to do anything, but Kenma has the reigns now and if he tells them not to do anything then they won’t.

“I won’t hurt you.” Kenma finally announces. The mouse jumps in surprise and stares at Kenma with wide eyes. He quickly changes his face into a sneer and opens his mouth but before he can make any insults, Kenma interrupts him. “But you’ll tell us why you tried to kill Kuroo. You’ll tell us who you work for. You’ll tell us everything and anything you know about them. And then, then you’ll be a toy.” The man looks at Kenma confused but Yamamoto is grinning behind him. “Yamamoto, Yaku. Please help this mouse remember that stuff. I’ll be by the door if you need any help and I’ll tell you when you’re doing something wrong.” 

Yaku looks a little annoyed but walks toward a handle on the side wall and opens it to reveal an assortment of items commonly used for torture. Yamamoto grins like a Cheshire and walks toward the man, fists at the ready. Kenma turns his back to the man and walks to the door where he leans against the wall beside the door and watches what is about to be the man’s last, and most painful nights. He hates stuff like this but the man shot Kuroo, Kuroo who almost died tonight, and for that he will do anything, even if it involves something as troublesome as torturing, ‘playing’, with this man, ‘mouse’, to find out who wanted Kuroo dead.

The next morning when Kuroo wakes up, he finds that he is laying in one of the three beds in the infirmary and Kenma is sitting beside his bed, asleep with his head against his thigh and their hands interlocked. Kuroo smirks and moves but immediately stops when he feels the pain in his side. He sighs and takes his free hand to begin running through Kenma’s hair. The pudding head tries to avoid waking up but eventually cracks his eyes open and looks at Kuroo blearily.

“You look like you stayed up all night.” Kenma shakes his head buries it against Kuroo’s eye, breaking off their eye contact to keep his face in the sheet instead. 

“It’s fine. The mouse is dead and we found his nest. Yaku says you’ll be fine but you shouldn’t move around for a while so that the wound will stay closed.” Kenma’s voice is muffled by the fabric but Kuroo still smiles lovingly at him and begins to pet his head rather than just run his fingers through hair. He’s proud of his lover, prouder than he’ll probably admit out loud.

“Thank you Kenma. You did good and sorry for getting you so involved. I’ll get you that game you’ve been wanting for a while when I’m better. Promise. Why don’t you come and join me?” Kenma turns his head and looks at Kuroo.

“You always get me my games.” The pudding head stands up anyways and crawls up beside Kuroo. He might have refused if he weren’t so tired but dealing with a mouse all night is different from playing a game all night. Kenma also decides he won’t mention being called a kitten by the mouse either, though he doubts Kuroo will stay in the dark since Yamamoto will probably blab when Kuroo gets better. That’s for later though, now he’s just happy to be with his lover and to get some sleep, and a new game later.

“Of course I do. Now sleep.” Kuroo places a kiss on the top of Kenma’s head who has already fallen asleep against him. Kuroo nods and decides that they can have this moment of piece right now.


	15. Bet You Need a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon ; in my opinion I did terrible so please be warned  
> paring: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma  
> prompt: nsfw ; 17 on the [kiss art challenge](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/post/95797825969/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open here or on my [tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)

It started out as a bet between him and Kuroo as they were walking home after school, after stopping by a bakery to get apple pie. Kuroo challenged that Kenma couldn't go the rest of the day without a kiss. Absentmindedly Kenma said he could, which is how he now finds himself in his current position.

Oddly enough, with one hand griping the sheets and the other wound in Kuroo's hair, Kenma can't help but notice the noise of the barking dog outside. The dog is quickly replaced in his mind as a mewl escapes his throat, his mouth hanging open letting the silent, previously held back noises out.

Kuroo hums in approval around his arousal causing Kenma to tighten his hand in the black locks. Kuroo continues to bring Kenma closer to complete pleasure, turning him into a withering, panting mess. 

When Kenma finally orgasms it's with a silent cry that has him in a sleepy state afterward. When he looks down at Kuroo he sees that the volleyball captain is smirking up to him. He places a kiss on Kenma's cock before lying beside him. 

"Seems like I win Kenma." Kenma makes a small noise and burrows himself in Kuroo's chest, choosing to ignore the truth in the statement. He also happens to notice that Kuroo had already released too. 

"Cheater." Kuroo smirked down at Kenma and pecked his nose. 

"Maybe a bit but it was worth it~" Kenma says nothing and instead closes his eyes, opting to go to sleep. He feels rather than hears Kuroo chuckle when he pulls the covers over them.


	16. Next to the Vending Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma  
> prompt: “Stop trying to cheer me up!” on the [line of dialogue meme](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/post/96098078546/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open here or on my [tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)

Kenma has noticed that Kuroo’s been acting differently all week. The first couple days he let it go, figuring that Kuroo was just a little upset and would get over it. 

It is now the fifth day and Kuroo is still acting off. Kenma had also decided he needs his childhood friend to be himself again because things in his life are weird when the volleyball captain isn't himself.

Kenma manages to get Kuroo alone next the vending machines, by the stairs, on the third floor, where students rarely venture.

"Kuroo. What's going on?" Kuroo is smirking down at Kenma, a smirk he's never given the setter before. 

"Nothing Kenma. Isn't that sweet-" he stops talking when Kenma looks him in the eye, his hands clutching Kuroo's shirt. 

"Please don't lie to me Kuroo. I can't figure out what's wrong." He cocks his head to the side while observing Kuroo more closely. "If I can't figure it out then it must be something at home." 

"Stop trying to cheer me up!" Kuroo doesn't yell. Instead his voice comes out as a loud hiss as he slams Kenma against the wall next to the vending machine. 

Kuroo isn't lying, Kenma had been trying to cheer him up, all week. Inviting him over, offering him more of his food, playing games a little less, and even offering to teach Kuroo a few. Kenma isn't surprised he's been found out, or at the fact that Kuroo slammed him against a wall, though his back has a dull ache in it now. 

"Kuroo?" He's looking up at Kuroo's downcast eyes, his own less calculating and just watching. The hands in his shoulders tightening, the only warning he gets before Kuroo sags against him, resting his head on Kenma's shoulder, placing a kiss on the pudding-head's neck.

"Mio is sick and at the vets. The vet said that we may have to put her down. She's pretty sick it seems." Kenma is surprised by the news but shows no evidence of it.

"She's tough. She'll be okay Kuroo." Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo in a hug and holds on, allowing Kuroo to use him as support. Kuroo smiles against Kenma's neck and kisses it again.

"Thank you Kenma."

A few days later Kuroo gets Mio back and she's as healthy as she was before. When he takes her by Kenma's place to share her status, he gets a small smile and a peck on the lips. The incident next the vending machine, by the stairs, on the third floor where students rarely venture isn't mentioned again.


	17. a Fall, an Ankle, and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: kiss on the foot ; 13 on the [kiss art challenge](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/post/95797825969/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open and recommended. Leave a comment here or an ask on my [tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)

Nekoma's volleyball club setter has been absent since lunch, including afternoon practice. To say that the boys’ volleyball captain is worried, well that would be a correct statement. 

When everyone on the team, at different times, asked where Kenma was at, Kuroo just grinned and said that he was probably off getting a new game, turning the situation into a joke and making light of the fact that they're missing their regular setter. The replacement setter does a good job of helping the members out, but it's no Kenma and that's obvious throughout practice.

The regular time practice hasn't come yet, but Kuroo still yells out that they're done for the day. The upperclassmen aren't that surprised since Kenma isn't around, Lev does ask Yaku rather loudly why practice is ending early which just earns him a kick in the back.

Yaku had promised earlier that he would lock up, so Kuroo leaves the clubroom when he's finished changing. The walk home isn't as fun as it usually tends to be. 

When Kuroo reaches his house he walks right past it to the next one. He opens the gate and enters, knocking on the door when he's in front of it. It takes a minute but a woman answers the door, who looks very similar to the Nekoma setter, and smiles when she sees whoa at the door.

"Kuroo-kun! I figured you'd be around, and with such good timing. Ken-chan is in his room. Please look after him, I've got to run to the store. You don't mind do you?" She suddenly asks, remembering that the third year may actually have plans. Kuroo does notice then that she's wearing shoes, and shakes his head.

"Don't worry Miss. Kozume, I'll make sure to take care of him. Please enjoy himself." She smiles fondly at him as she opens the door and lets him in, stepping out once he's in.

"Don't fogey to lock the door. Bye." Kuroo says farewell and locks the door after closing it. He sets his bag down and removes his shoes, heading up the stairs to Kenma's room when both tasks are done. 

Ever the polite house guest, Kuroo knocks on Kenma's door before walking, not waiting for the boy to respond. Kuroo is surprised when he walks into the room and sees Kenma reclined on the bed with his back against the wall, legs stretched in front of him, and a game in his hands. Well none of that is really surprising; what is surprising is the fact the Kenma's right foot is resting on a pillow and the ankle and part of his foot is wrapped in a bandage, an ice pack on it. 

"What happened?" Kuroo can't even keep the worried look off his face or out of his voice. Kenma's eyes flicker up to him for a second, and then return to his hands, well back to the device in it. 

"Nothing too bad. It'll heal quickly." Kuroo really is relieved to hear that but he wants to know what happened. He is suddenly reminded of the times when they were younger, when Kenma was sure kids were talking bad about him. Kuroo sits on the bed by Kenma's legs and begins to massage his right calf, face serious and slightly blank. 

"What happened Kenma?" His voice stays low as he talks, eyes locked on the other's calf. Kenma looks up at Kuroo and notices that he's looking at his leg, no doubt giving Kenma room to talk. He pauses his game and lets it sit in his hand, fiddling with it a little.

"I was going to get milk and someone bumped into me. I fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle. It should be healed in a week. Sorry." The last word was whispered even quieter than the rest of the statement. 

The room remained silent, neither talking. Kuroo hadn't let up on the massage and still confined to knead Kenma's right leg muscles, being extra careful around the bandages. Kenma kept his head cast downward but his eyes watched Kuroo's every move.

Suddenly, Kuroo grabbed Kenma's heel and under his knee and bent his leg back, the pudding head gasping in surprise. He opens his mouth to ask Kuroo what he's doing when he bends over Kenma's foot and places a kiss on top of it. He's now looking up at Kenma, meeting his eyes, and his signature smirk on his lips. 

"Tsk, tsk Kenma. You should be more observant." Kuroo closes his eyes and places a kiss Kenma's ankle, the ice pack having fallen off earlier. Kenma nods, checks red in embarrassment. 

"K." Kuroo nods back and flops on the bed, releasing Kenma's leg and carefully placing it back on the bed again, foot on the pillow. Kuroo places his head in Kenma's lap and the pudding head leaves it there, resuming his game instead.

Both boys pretend to forget the dark look that crossed Kuroo's face when he heard that Kenma had been knocked down the stairs. In addition, they're both ignoring their knowledge that Kuroo wants to find who hurt his Kenma, and make that person pay even worse.

Well Kuroo thinks. As long as Kenma's fine, I can let it go.


	18. Clingy Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: Kenma likes to cling to Kuroo in his sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and don't be afraid to request

It's something Kenma does subconsciously. In fact he's oblivious to the fact that he does this.

It has to have developed somewhere between his third year of junior high and his first year of high school, which is odd in itself. Kenma hasn't shares a sleeping space with anyone during that time, except Kuroo but he didn't have this condition then.

Kuroo is under the impression that it started during Kenma's first year of high school because they were spending time together again, but they never slept over, not until summer, and that's when Kuroo found out about Kenma's habit.

Unconscious clinging. 

Kenma always latches onto Kuroo when he's fallen asleep and they're sharing a bed (or futon). At first Kuroo was shocked when he woke up with Kenma's head on his shoulder, and his fists clenching his sleep shirt. Kuroo took one look at Kenma's sleeping face and melted, wrapping around the pudding head. 

That's how Kenma woke up the next morning, with Kuroo wrapped around it. When the older boy woke up, Kenma made sure to complain about being too hot and Kuroo being clingy in his sleep. Realization dawned on Kuroo and he decided to keep Kenma's unknown secret to himself, marveling in nights when they slept together.

Kenma's unconscious habit of clinging to Kuroo in his sleep remained a mystery and unknown to Kenma himself, always waking with Kuroo wrapped around him.


	19. Hardly Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: supposed to be studying but end up kissing
> 
> requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and go ahead and leave a request or suggestion

"..and then Shrimpy did that weird spike with their setter. It almost seemed like they would win. Another practice match against Karasuno would be good." Kuroo looks over at Kenma again and notices that he nods his head every now and then.

The two are supposed be working on homework and helping each other, despite one of them being a year ahead. Ten minutes in however, led Kenma to his cellphone to play games and Kuroo started talking about different things. 

Kuroo frowns at Kenma, suspecting that the younger boy is paying attention to his ramblings.

"You smell like a drowned cat." Kenma nods and Kuroo brakes out laughing, falling in his back for affect. The pudding head looks up from his game, over at Kuroo, and cocks his head in mild confusion.

"Are you okay?" his soft voice questions. Kuroo raises himself onto one arm, leaning back so it supports his weight, still chuckling and looking at Kenma almost predatorily with a smirk on his face.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Kenma considers lying but suspects it'll be pointless. He shakes his head a little.

"Hmm. Thought so." Kuroo launches forward and manages to know Kenma over, his phone falling out of his hands into the table, and the boy himself falling backwards onto the floor, trapped under Kuroo.

A tiny, nearly inaudible yelp is Kenma's response to the whole ordeal. 

"That's too bad" Kuroo purrs before bringing his face closer to Kenma's and giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. "I wonder what I should do."

A tiny mumbles 'nothing' is Kenma's response and Kuroo's smirk grows a little bigger. 

"Nope," he whispers back, popping the p. He descended on Kenma ready to make out with the boy when there's a knock on Kenma's door. The two scramble to part, Kuroo getting kneed in the groin in the process, and Kenma's forehead meeting Kuroo's elbow. 

"How's studying going...boys? You two alright?" Ms. Kozume asks as she opens the door and peeks in. Kuroo is on his side with his arms covering his groin, and Kenma is leaning over the table massaging his forehead. Kuroo raises a thumb while Kenma nods his head. Ms. Kozume looks unconvinced but nods anyway.

"Alright. Just make sure to get your homework done." The two boys nod, deeming that acceptable enough she leaves the two to their homework.

"Sorry."

"I'll be fine Kenma. How's your forehead?"

"Alright." Kuroo nods at that and sits up, gingerly adjusting himself so he won't e in more pain.

"Good. Let's study." Kenma nods. Neither boy wants to risk Ms. Kozume checking in on them again, especially if they're doing other thing less appropriate when they're supposed to be studying.


	20. Courting of a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: college au! ; Kuroo likes Kenma and tries to impress him by doing small things for him, afraid that Kenma wont like him cause of his tattoos and piercing 
> 
> requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant post this ages ago but kept forgetting. Its been sitting on my desktop for about a month.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think

The first time they meet, well the first time that Kuroo sees Kenma, is when Kuroo is at the arcade with Tsukishima and Bokuto. They’re goofing off like most college kids do when Kuroo catches sight of Kenma at one of the games, completely focused on the screen and doing an amazing job at the game, which is also the moment when Bokuto pushes him and Kuroo ends up crashing against a guy who’s on a date. 

The guy spills his coke on himself and his girlfriend. The trio hightail it out of the arcade before the guy can even open his mouth to chew them out, technically Kuroo and Bokuto have to pull Tsukishima along since he doesn’t see much of a problem since he didn’t participate in the act.

On the walk back toward the train station so they can go their own ways, Bokuto rambles about getting a new tattoo while Tsukishima stays on his phone, Kuroo’s under the impression the blonde is texting Yamaguchi but he can’t be sure since he’ll never admit it, and Kuroo is thinking about the pudding haired boy he saw at the arcade. He’s in love is all he can think.

When they reach the station, they all separate so they can catch their own trains. Kuroo needs to catch the train back to the campus dorms, Bokuto is heading back to his campus’ dorms, and Tsukishima is going to his apartment that he shares with Yamaguchi. They wave and promise to hang out again soon before separating.

The train ride is a calm one for Kuroo and he can’t help but let his mind drift, thinking about the pudding head and about the classes he’ll have to attend the next day, which he debates about skipping. 

A yawn escapes as he gets off the train when it reaches his stop. He pulls out his phone and realizes that it’s already 10:12. Stretching, he walks through the station and the city toward the college. When he reaches it, he goes around back to get to the dorms and quietly enters so he doesn’t bother anyone, and get chewed out, and enters his single room. He decides to shower in the morning before class and strips, letting his close fall wherever on the floor. As sleep takes him, the boy at the arcade is still encompassed in his mind. 

Sharp beeping is what wakes Kuroo up in the morning and he slams his hand on the alarm, hard enough to threaten to break it but soft enough to not actually break it. He groans when he sees the time but still slips out of bed, grabbing clothes and his bathroom stuff while still half asleep. He runs a hand through his hair and yawns as he walks to the dorm bathroom. The raven head takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth before returning to his room to get his bag and books that he’ll need for the day. He stops himself from walking out the door when he has his things, and grabs the beanie lying on his desk. Kuroo shoves it on his head, its only purpose being to partially hide his permanent bedhead, and then leaves his room.   
The walk across campus is uneventful, a few people here and there going to their own morning classes. Kuroo walks into class with a grin and spots Tsukishima immediately, sitting next to Yamaguchi of course, and he struts up the stairs to join the two. He stops mid-step when he is almost at the desk Tsukishima is at. Sitting right there, two rows in front and across the stairs is the pudding head. THE pudding head. As in the same one that was at the arcade yesterday that Kuroo hasn’t been able to forget. 

Sending a smirk and a wave at Tsukishima, Kuroo changes course to sit behind the pudding head and he glares at a girl, who was about to take the seat, to do so. He can hear Tsukishima chuckling, or something and just flips him off. A kid with orange hair and a black hair come in, both bickering at each other, and sit by the pudding head, and they stop fighting making a promise to continue their argument later.

“Hey Kenma! Did you go to the arcade yesterday?” the orange haired boy asks. The pudding head, rather Kenma, nods.

“Good morning Shouyou. I did.”

“Did you get your game?” The black haired kid asks, and Shouyou glares at him while shoving his elbow into his side.

“Shut up Kageyama!” Kenma shakes his head though.

“I used too much money at the arcade. I didn’t have enough.” Shouyou looks heartbroken at the news and Kageyama seems a little worried but not all that concerned.

“I’m sorry Kenma. I wish I could give you money but Kageyama and I are short this month. Can you wait to get it?” 

“Hinata, dumbass. You don’t have to say we’re short on money this month. Just say we can’t help.” Shouyou opens his mouth to probably argue back but the teacher walks in.

“Alright class. Turn your homework in at the end of class and open your books to the page 231 and I’ll begin going over things. Pay attention because I’m not repeating myself.” The class goes into action, taking out their homework and turning their books to the proper page, and Kuroo hears Kenma mutter that he’ll buy the game next month. Kuroo almost misses it but he manages to hear the name of the game, and just cause he feels like it, writes it down in his notebook. He can’t figure out how he’s never noticed Kenma before, and as class continues, he realizes that he is deathly silent. Beside his newly developed crush on the boy, the only way to know he’s there is the whispered arguments that Shouyou and Kageyama get into during the class.

When class is over the three are already walking down the stairs and out of the classroom when Tsukishima walks down to Kuroo with a shit-eating smirk on his face and raised eyebrow. Kuroo may enjoying teasing the blond about whatever the thing he has with his childhood friend, but there's no way he's going to get teased over a crush on a guy he's only seen twice. With a raised middle finger and frown, he walks away from the duo to his next class.

It's a mistake to sit next to Oikawa in the next class, but Kuroo still makes the mistake. 

"I hear you've got a crush on a cute kitty, Ku-chan. Why didn't you tell me?" Oikawa whines, with teary eyes and a pout and other dramatic gestures, as Kuroo sits down. 

"Cause I've just met him. Are you jealous? 'Fraid I'll forget ya?" Kuroo easily replies with a smirk, getting in Oikawa's space. The other just smirks and gets closer to Kuroo's face as well.

"Don't be mean Kur-chan~ Tell me, promise I won't be mean." Before Kuroo can make a rebuttal Iwaizumi is there and he's using his textbooks to shove Oikawa's head down. 

"At least act like an adult Oikawa" he says angrily as he takes his seat and removes his books from Oikawa’s head. Kuroo starts to snicker but stops when he's addressed. "The same goes for you Kuroo. You're both in college so at least act like it."

"Iwa-chan! That hurt!" At that moment the professor walks in and yells up at Oikawa to shut up, causing the class to break out in laughter, and then starts the lesson. Kuroo is thankful that he doesn't have deal with questions. 

Unfortunately for Kuroo, even if he wanted to eat alone his friends, Tsukishima and Oikawa and their hubbies, find him and the five eat lunching talking loudly. Kuroo's new crush doesn't get brought up again, which he is thankful for, and the rest of the school days is smooth sailing. 

After classes though, Kuroo is left alone with no idea what to do. Iwaizumi is making sure Oikawa studies for his classes, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are doing only they know what. An idea hits Kuroo suddenly. 

He walks through the streets of Tokyo till he reaches the shopping district and wanders around until a video game show is in sight. Entering the store is a little overwhelming. Kuroo plays video games but he tends to borrow them or go to a regular store that doesn’t focus on them. He scans the shelves until he finds the game he wants to get. After buying it, Kuroo leaves the store and decides to get some food at a family diner. When he’s done paying, and full, he returns back to the campus dorms. 

The next morning is met with a broken alarm clock, that Kuroo threw at the opposite wall because he was tired and the obnoxious thing was bothering him. He has woken half an hour earlier and very slowly, body moving lazily as sleep continues to cling to it, Kuroo begins to change and get ready for classes. In way of making a healthy breakfast, he shoves a piece of toast in his mouth and begins the walk across campus to his first class, the same one he noticed Kenma in. 

Kuroo is early for class, earlier than usual, and there are only about half the students there. Tsukishima isn’t in class, which obviously means Yamaguchi is missing as well, and to Kuroo’s relief, Kenma and his friends aren’t sitting in their seats either.

Walking up to his usual seat, the one next to Tsukishima, he takes out the game he purchased yesterday and sets it down where Kenma was sitting the day before. The only note he leaves with is a small paper taped to the cover with ‘Kenma’ written on it. With the game set down, he finishes the walk to his seat and sits down. Kuroo rests his head over crossed arms on the desk and begins to fall asleep. 

People filter into the classroom as the tattooed student rests, and he is only awoken to chuckling. He looks up slightly blearily and is annoyed to see Tsukishima with a smirk on his face. He also happens to notice that Yamaguchi has a smile on his face. Not a smirk but not a happy smile, more of an ‘I-think-you’re-being-sappy-but-kind-of-cute’ smile. Kuroo finds it kind of annoying at the moment.

“Courting him now?” is all Tsukishima says, while looking over at the game sitting on an empty desk that Kenma hasn’t arrived at yet, as the duo sits down. Kuroo grumbles a little but doesn’t say anything, he’s too tired to rise to Tsukishima’s bait right now. He does however keep his head turned toward to desk to see when Kenma sits down.

Approximately ten minutes later Kenma sits down at the desk he usually occupies, the one with a game on it. Kuroo sees that Kenma is looking at it cautiously, well it looks cautions anyway, and Shouyou (he thinks that’s what the orange haired boys name was) is looking around Kenma down at the game. A large smile spreads across his face and he begins to pat and hug Kenma until Kageyama (he guesses that’s the other boys’ name but he’s not sure either) pulls Shouyou away. 

The two starts bickering but Kuroo is watching Kenma still. After a minute the game disappears into the pudding head’s bag and he sits down. When the professor walks in the two bickering pair sit down too, stopping their argument.

Kuroo turns to the front of the class but keeps his head half buried in crossed arms. A smirk is on his face and he feels like he’s won some sort of award. He may be a third year college student with tattoos and piercings and a bad reputation, but at the moment Kuroo feels like the luckiest delinquent college student alive. He also realizes that the chance that his new crush, Kenma who may also be his first love if he thinks about, may never return his feelings but Kuroo is the only person who saw Kenma’s small smile when he put the game that Kuroo bought, unbeknownst to the new game owner, in his bag. 

Perhaps he really is trying to court Kenma the pudding head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this but might not. Not sure yet. What do you guys think?


	21. Umbrella Rocket Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: levyaku  
> prompt: umbrella
> 
> requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and request

Holding an umbrella and standing under it to avoid rain shouldn't be rocket science, but somehow for Yaku and Lev the very act is similar to it.

With Lev's long legs, and well his tall body in general, he always holds the umbrella up high. This poses a problem for Yaku who is much smaller, and much closer to the ground.

Whenever the two meet on rainy days and Lev insists on holding the umbrella, Yaku demands it a few minutes after they’re under it. This causes another problem for the duo. 

Since Yaku's legs and body are much shorter, he holds the umbrella a lot lower. This is troublesome for Lev because then he has to bend over to stay under the umbrella, which just results in his lower back and legs sticking out into the rain causing them to get wet. 

Then another phase is reached. Lev tries to insist he can hold the umbrella, in a blunt but polite way in hopes of not upsetting Yaku, who tells him in turn that he can hold it just fine. This leads to an argument, where they've stopped walking home at this point to attempt to fix the issue, which leads to tugging at the umbrella from both parties. All the tugging causes it to slip from their hands and clatter to the ground, soaking both boys quickly under the downpour of rain now on them.

At this point the final stage in umbrella dealing is reached. They both settle on walking home in the rain with no umbrella, or another umbrella will be taken out and the two will stand under their own. The difference is that Lev's will be covering part of Yaku's, who has his tilted to the side away from Lev so the falling water doesn't fall on him, and the two will walk so close their arms will touch, sometimes hands even being held.

Deciding who and how to hold an umbrella in rainy weather can sometimes, most times in truth, be similar to rocket science for Lev and Yaku but the couple always figures out how to do it.


	22. Stockings Deserve a Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kuroken  
> prompt: mob au ; Kuroo likes Kenma in stockings
> 
> requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any requests please let me know.

Kuroo loves him like this, and Kenma only knows this by the way Kuroo treats him. Being the boss of a mafia family is a cruel and violent job, but Kuroo tends to treat Kenma gently. But when he's like this, no when he's like this Kuroo's a different kind of gentle. 

These rare occasions usually lead to sex, but in even rarer occasions, there's no sex just touching and pleasing each other emotionally and mentally. 

The two are laying in thee shared bed in the Cluster together, Kenma's back to Kuroo's chest while he plays a game. It starts out feather light, so light Kenma doesn't feel it. Until he does. 

Kuroo's fingers.

A slow path up cloth clad knees, past thighs, and over laced hips. Kenma drops the came on the bed and turns his head into the pillow. Kuroo is smiling, his lips to the back of Kenma's neck, a hum of satisfaction leaving the don.

A chaste kiss is placed on Kenma's neck as Kuroo begins to knead the younger boys sighs, a barely audible sigh his prize. Slowly Kenma's sweater, a sweater that belongs to Kuroo, is pulled over his head and arms, being discarded on the floor. Kuroo pushes at Kenma's back so he's lying in his stomach, while the older sits up to look down at the other.

Kenma obeys.

Experienced hands travel over a perfect tush, squeezing as they continue lower and lower. Once they've reached calves, they begin to move, kneading ad rubbing and massaging. Kuroo takes his time, moving up those legs at his own, relaxed pace. Kissing Kenma's back every now and then. 

Thighs are massaged, and then a butt, and finally a whole back leading from the lower part to shoulders and a neck. Throughout the process, Kenma whines and mewls quietly, so quietly, anyone not paying attention would miss it. When the act is down, Kuroo lays down again and rubs circles on Kenma's thigh, over his stockings, with one hand and runs the other through Kenma's hair at a slowed pace. He peppers the pudding heads should with light kisses.

"S'good," Kenma's quiet voice mumbles out when he's turned his head away from the pillow and towards Kuroo, eyes closed and mouth hanging open slightly. Kuroo smirks and kisses Kenma's nose.

"You should wear those more often. It's sexy." Kenma shrugs as he slips into sleep, Kuroo gazing at him lovingly.


	23. Misinterpreted Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw [this](http://mookie000.tumblr.com/post/133366517312/going-out) and had to write this. dedicated to [mookie000](http://mookie000.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> pairing: haikyuu!! general

Kuroo stops on a page advertising an owl café, and an idea hits him. He scrambles to the phone and dials.

“Bokuto –”

“Bro!”

“Broo!!”

“What’s up? You wanna go out?”

“Go out? Kuroo-san I’m flattered but my heart belongs to someone else!”

“I’m hanging up!”

Kuroo hits the ‘end call’ button and glances at the phone with slight distrust before slamming it back into the receiver with a huff. He throws the magazine onto the couch as he leaves the room.

Alarmed by the sound of the phone slamming into the receiver, Kuroo’s mom sticks her head out from the kitchen. She watches as her son slips on his shoes.

“Going somewhere?”

“Kenma’s.” A cat-like grin spreads across her face, the grin making it obvious where Kuroo gets his grinning from.

“Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” she sing-songs.

Kuroo sputters, turns to glare at his mom, and them storms out of the house – making sure to slam the door behind him.

‘ _Too easy._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a new [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/) dedicated to my writing so feel free to drop by.


	24. They're Dating? 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou / Kozume Kenma  
> [ tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/)

A small _ping_ wakes Kenma up on Saturday. Usually it would be his alarm or Kuroo, both a reminder that there was morning practice to get to. However, this Saturday Kuroo had cancelled practice so the _ping_ is Kenma's phone informing its owner that he has received a text message.

Poking his head out from under the covers, a hand blearily rubbed an eye and the other groped the sheets for of his phone. Kenma lowered the brightness of the screen before opening the message already suspecting who the sender was.

_' YOU'RE DATING THAT SCARY CAPTAIN OF NEKOMA????? '_

Yup, Hinata Shouyou. Kenma is actually pretty surprised Hinata had used proper grammar, though by the capital letters and the multiple question marks, the boy is so overcome with shock that he had used proper grammar. Kenma is slightly curious as to how Hinata had found out.

_' yes. how did you know? '_

Kenma sets the phone down. He doesn't expect much of a response at the moment - Hinata must be at morning practice after all.

"Who'z it?" a hoarse voice slurs. Kuroo's head pops out from under the covers, his eyes remaining closed in the dim light of the room, as he presses his head against Kenma's bare back.

"Shouyou."

"Shrimpy? Seri'sly? Wha happ'ned?" Kuroo is still slurring but now he has an arm around Kenma's other side - effectively boxing him in.

"Yes. He found out."

It's no mystery what Karasuno's player found out, but Kuroo can't figure how he knew.

"How?"

Head already buried in a pillow with no signs of any intention of moving, Kenma simply shrugs as response. Kuroo lightly nips at Kenma's shoulder blade but the two are still tired and sleep hasn't abandoned their bodies just yet - so the two begin to doze off. Another _ping_ comes when they have almost successfully fallen asleep.

With a small grumble, Kenma turns his head and opens the new message from Hinata.

_' some1 mentioned it jst nw '_

(In actuality, Daichi had made a small remark about how captains seemed to have a thing for their setters, which caused Suga to turn away in an attempt to hide his blush. Enthusiastically Tanaka stated that perhaps that was Oikawa's problem - where Kageyama had quietly interjected that he was quite certain that Oikawa was actually dating Iwaizumi but it could explain Oikawa's narcissistic personality. Kuroo and Kenma had never been mentioned in the conversation so Hinata had - for the most part - made the connection himself.)

_' ur rlly d8ing him? why? how lng? '_ Hinata is using his regular text talk again so Kenma knows that the surprised has passed.

For a second Kenma assumes that Hinata has a problem with who he's dating but Kenma quickly banishes that thought when he remembers that its Shouyou and he knows that the hyperactive player is just very curious. Sincerely curious with no other motives. Kenma prepares to respond to the text but his phone is snatched out of his hand and dropped on the floor. He knows it isn't broken but still feels compelled to check, only he never gets the chance to.

Kuroo drags Kenma away from his pillow and back under the darkness of the covers.

"Answer Shrimpy later. Sleep now." Kenma doesn't reply, Kuroo is of course right. He does make a small noise though, to inform the other that t he's heard him. A few more _pings_ disturb the silence of the room but the couple is already asleep.


	25. Rainy Day Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Lev Haiba / Yaku Morisuke  
> could be read as a continuation of Umbrella Rocket Science

Out from the rains persistent onslaught and in the safe protection of Lev’s house, both Lev and Yaku finally take a moment to catch their breaths. Yaku is the first to say anything once he has his breath back.

 

“Where are you parents anyway Lev?” The half-Russian seems to freeze, smiling nervously at Yaku.

 

“I really didn’t plan anything Yaku-san, but my parents wanted to go visit a hot springs so they went on an overnight trip. Anyway Yaku-san, why don’t you use my bath, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

Yaku is half-ready to yell at Lev for bringing him over if he knew his parents were going to be gone – but the run in the rain and the earlier argument about their umbrella situation has left Yaku tired. He doesn’t feel completely comfortable accepting Lev’s offer but the younger player is right, he can’t get sick.

 

With a sigh he says, “Alright Lev. Don’t go getting any ideas about doing this again. And thank you for letting me use you bath.”

 

Lev beams at Yaku and leads the way saying, “This way Yaku-san.”

 

Having been in Lev’s house before, Yaku isn’t surprised when they arrive at the bathroom and enters, closing the door in Lev’s face before he can follow him in.

 

“I’m taking a bath alone. Start on your homework after changing. I won’t be long.” Outside the door Lev has a crestfallen expression, having hoped he would be able to join Yaku.

 

“Alright Yaku-san. I’ll bring you a change of clothes then.”

 

“Don’t forget to dry your hair and put our clothes in the dryer,” Yaku reminds.

 

“Okay Yaku-san.”

 

After a couple of seconds – when Yaku is certain that Lev is gone – he takes off all of his drenched clothes and wrings them over the sink, removing as much water as he can. When he’s done he places them by the door for Lev.

 

Filling the tub with hot water is Yaku’s first order of business before he begins to wash, soaking in the tub’s hot water when he’s done. He fails to hear Lev coming in and out of the bathroom so he is surprised to see a pile of fresh, dried clothes by the door, next to where his wet clothes was before. Yaku lets a smile cross his face.

 

Taking his time, Yaku changes into the spare clothes, irritation setting in instantly.

 

“HAIBA!” Yaku swings the bathroom door open – keeping it from slamming since he is still a guest in the house – and races up the stairs to Lev’s room where he throws the door open and tackles the first year.

 

“You’ve got some nerve first year! What where playing at!?”

 

“Y-Yaku-san. It’s the smallest I had. Sorry Yaku-san, you can change when your clothes are dry.” With a sigh Yaku climbs off Lev.

 

“Thank you then.” He’s still glaring at Lev but Lev is just beaming at Yaku, satisfied with Yaku’s thanks. “How are you doing on your homework? Let me see.”

 

“Okay Yaku-san.” Lev scoots over so Yaku can sit next to him, and pushes his workbook over so Yaku can look it over.

 

As Yaku looks the work over, lev continues to stare at Yaku. The pants he’s wearing are a faded black and are rolled up several times but still cover Yaku’s feet. One shoulder is exposed because the red and white shirt is too large on Yaku and even though the sleeves are rolled up, he still has to push them back occasionally.

 

Sensing Lev’s eyes on him, Yaku looks up at the other boy.

 

“What?” Lev grins and shakes his head.

 

“Nothing Yaku-san. I just think you look really cute.” Lev instantly falls over as Yaku elbows him in the stomach, ears lightly tinted pink.

 

“Shut up Lev. I will not be staying in these long. Now focus. You got some of these wrong.” Lev nodded and made a sound of acknowledgement, sitting up while clutching his stomach, letting out a grunt.

 

When the first year looks at his workbook it’s with a smile because he noticed Yaku’s embarrassment and even though the shorter boy won’t say it, they’re both very happy to be spending the evening together. Even with the rain pouring outside. 


	26. You are Lovely Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou / Kozume Kenma  
> inspired by [limitlessmonster](http://tmblr.co/mhgLBy2q1wAIojk6npMbyog)'s [kuroken](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com/post/139337759171/fandom-haikyuu-pairing-kuroken) and [Twenty One Pilots](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1LbOdCl7sxk&t=OGI5ZjU3Mjg2YjVlOTJmYzI3NjJiZDBiMGYwYTk4NDdjNjZhNmQ4YyxGYVk1N1RBTQ%3D%3D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh. Look. It's a fic in a fic collection work. I mean, why would I post this compilation if I was going to post each fic separately. Psshhh, not like that completely ruins the point of having fic compilations.  
>  ~~(sorry but I'm a little peeved with myself that I haven't been posting in my compilations. Or do you guys prefer that. Anyway, if anyone has a name for a matsuhana compilation, please let me know.~~

It's a nice day out. Cool without the need for a jacket, but warm enough that you’re not sweating. Just the right amount of cloudy. Enough to block the sun but not darken the sky or make one think it’s “cloudy.”

So why then, is Kenma inside?

Kuroo knocks loudly on Kenma’s dorm door. Before a response can be given, he barges into the room.

Lying on the bed, neck tilted to rest blankets and still see the game device in his hands, is Kozume Kenma. His eyes flick to Kuroo for a second then return to the game.

“Kenma, what are you doing inside? It’s a good day.”

Kenma shrugs, strands falling in his face as he turns onto his stomach a little more, clearly expressing his desire to do nothing but play his game all day.

There are two option available to Kuroo.

**1\. Pester Kenma into going outside.**

Consequences: Kenma wanting to go out even less, barricading himself in his room for the next few days, and deciding not to talk to Kuroo. Plus, he’d find a way to still not go out.

**2\. Coax Kenma out by giving him space and slowly appealing to his interests, and maybe embarrass him.**

Consequences: None.

“Fine Kuroo concedes.

Tearing eyes away from PSP, hitting pause, Kenma regards Kuroo carefully. When it seems like he hasn’t found anything strange or alarming, his attention returns to the console. Kuroo bends and pulls the hidden guitar out – there are good reasons why it’s under the bed – and settles into the desk chair.

He takes his time to tune the instrument before implementing ‘ _Master Plan Embarrass Kenma Out of His Room-Version 3.0.’_

The song that Kuroo’s been practicing lately (thanks a lot Bokuto) comes to mind first so Kuroo starts playing. When he reaches one of his favorite parts, he looks up at Kenma and smirks around the words.

_I’ll pray that one day you see_

_The only difference between life and dying_

_Is one is trying, that’s all we’re called to do_

_So try to love me and I’ll try to save you._

Kenma holds the PSP against his eyes and is curled in a loose ball, face half buried in blankets and ear tips a bright red.

_Won’t you stay alive_

_I’ll take you on a ride_

_I will make you believe you are lovely._

Kuroo strums the strings one las time, the note ringing through the room before it dies out.

“That video game store a few blocks away is having a one-day only sale, and it’s almost time for your favorite bakery to put out some fresh apple pies” Kuroo mentions when the room is silent again.

On the bed, Kenma thinks the offer over. Go out or stay in. New game for cheap or new game for regular price. Fresh apple pies or no apple pies. He lets out an inaudible sigh, decision made.

Reluctantly, he pulls himself up and sits there, hair mussed from laying down, and holds his feet out. The guitar gets placed against the chair as Kuroo kneels in front of Kenma.

“Yes, yes Kitten” he teases, putting Kenma’s shoes on, tying them just the way he knows the boy likes.

“Good.” Kuroo runs his hand through Kenma’s hair to straighten it as he stands. “Let’s get to it my lovely Kitten.”

Kenma shakes his head when Kuroo steps back, a few strands falling back into his face. He stands up, following Kuroo as he walks out of the dorm room.

The PSP gets pocketed as Kenma pulls his phone out to use instead, free hand lightly clutching the hem of Kuroo’s shirt.


	27. Seeing Is Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Kuroo Tetsurou / Kozume Kenma  
>  inspired by one of [sagasogo](https://tmblr.co/m5YjeoP4VpppjnrysJzVgoQ) anon's [headcanons](http://sagasogo.tumblr.com/post/140439300799/hc-one-time-kuroo-is-sleeping-next-to-kenma-who-is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally updated this compilation. 
> 
> i really need to write more KuroKen don't i  
> i miss them

Late in the summer, Nekoma and Fukurodani are having joint volleyball practices.

During one of the afternoon breaks, Kuroo and Kenma settle under a tree to rest. Kuroo rests against the tree's trunk, enjoying the shade provided, while Kenma is nestled in his lap, head pressed over heart as the young setter dozes of peacefully.

With slow and gentle movements, Kuroo begins to run his fingers through Kenma's hair, nails tenderly massaging scalp on each pass. Soon a noise teaches Kuroo's ears and he turns his head, seeking out the source. It quickly dawns on him that Kenma is the one emitting the soft purring he hears.

Frantically, Kuroo's hand searches the grass for his phone. He sighs on quiet relief when he catches it from falling, and fumbles to open up the camera setting. All the while, his other hand continues to pet Kenma's hair.

The camera finally opens and Kuroo rushes to switch it to video. At last, video set to record, Kuroo turns his phone onto Kenma, breath held to record the phenomenon playing out before him.

But it's too late.

Slowly, like a young kitten, Kenma's eyes flutter open, adjusting to the harsh afternoon light. He spots the phone, not difficult when it's practically shoved in his face, and turns his eyes up to meet Kuroo's.

"...Kuro?"

"Kenma?" Kuroo smiles back innocently, phone still held up.

They stare into each other's eyes until Kenma breaks the silence.

"What are you doing?" Kuroo continues to smile innocently at Kenma.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" A small frown forms on Kenma's lips so Kuroo decides to answer truthfully. "You were purring. I was just going to record it like the kind sempai I am."

Immediately, Kenma gets out of Kuroo's lap, using his chest as support, and walks back toward the gym when he's standing steadily on two feet.

"Kenma!" Kuroo calls, scrambling up and chasing after his setter. "At least make the noise again!"

Later, when Kuroo retells the story, nobody believes him. Both Nekoma and Fukurodani find the concept of Kenma purring, while being petted nevertheless, ridiculous and far-fetched. Yalu advises Kuroo to stay hydrated and Bokuto muses that if Kuroo's hallucinating, beating Nekoma will be much easier. It's frustrating.

Days after the event, Kenma will continue to make purring sounds when no one but Kuroo is paying attention, truly driving the cat captain mad.


	28. Not A BL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Kuroo Tetsurou / Kozume Kenma

“Kuroo, not too hard” Kenma gasps, voice strained.

“Just a little more Kenma, hold on a little longer.”

“Kuroo” Kenma groans, nails seeking purchase fruitlessly.

“Shut up you two!!” Yaku yells from across the gym.

Kuroo falls from his crouched position into a sitting one, volleyball freshly thrown barely missing his head.

“That was close” Kuroo sighs in relief. Kenma’s legs draw up and he gives a quiet sigh as the burn in his back lessens.

“This isn’t a BL” Yaku continues, censoring his words in honor of the half-Russian first year.

“What’s a BL Yaku-san?” Lev asks, question anticipated.

“Nothing! Start receiving” Yaku scolds, shooing Lev to another part of the gym.

“Alright Kenma, your turn” Kuroo declares, patting Kenma lightly on the back.

Without getting up, Kuroo turns around and stretches his legs out, leaning forward with his arms straight ahead. Behind him, Kenma gets onto his knees and turns to face Kuroo, idea settling in when he sees the position the other boy is in.

“Kenma!” Kuroo’s voice has a slight note of disbelief in it. Kenma is draped over Kuroo’s back, legs bent and resting against Kuroo’s, chin resting on back and arms over rigid shoulders.

“Just a little more Kuroo” Kenma parrots, a sigh only Kuroo can hear escaping as he relaxes more. Kuroo sighs in resignation, letting his body loosen so he’s not so tense under Kenma.

It doesn’t hurt to take it a little easy on stretching sometimes.


	29. Eyes, Not Orbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Kuroo Tetsurou / Kozume Kenma  
>  inspired by [x](http://tobiohchan.tumblr.com/post/140997933848/)

Somehow, Kuroo has adopted a habit of calling eyes, “orbs.” In itself that isn’t too bad, except Kuroo finds a way to always talk about eyes.

One day during lunch, Kuroo is commenting on Bokuto’s “owl orbs” when Kenma interrupts - choosing to eat lunch this day with Kuroo in his class because he’d been pestered into it.

“Kuro, please stop calling eyes orbs.”

“What should I call them then, hmm?” Kuroo asks around some fish, focusing on eating his lunch unlike the pudding head whose attention is mostly on a smuggled in PSP.

“Spheres, sight melons, face balls…” Kenma lists off, all names he’d at one point or another heard Hinata and Lev use when referring to eyes. Kuroo looks on in mild confusion - until he hears the next thing that leaves Kenma’s mouth.

“…even face holes is better than orbs” Kenma mumbles, not giving much thought to the name suggestion, completely unaware of the cheshire grin spreading across Kuroo’s face.

“Ken~ma~” Kenma tenses. That tone can only means trouble. “You have the most beautiful, vibrant face holes I’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing.”

In that moment, Kenma isn’t sure whether he wants to smash his PSP into Kuroo’s face or have the ground open up and swallow him whole. Either way, he can feel his face heat up, ears turning an embarrassing red. A frown mars his once blank expression, head turning down to let strands of hair fall, blocking the view of his face.

“That sounds morbid Kuro.”

With his statement delivered, Kenma stands and walks out of the slightly crowded room and heads back to his own class, Kuroo’s cackling following him out.

Stupid windows to the soul.


	30. Hungry

“Kenma.”

Kenma hums, focus never leaving the PSP in his hands. He’d been stuck on the level for a couple days now and keeps getting killed by the boss and he’s positive he can win this time. He just has to stay focused.

“Kenma,” is called again, a hint of exasperation in the voice.

Another hum.

“Kenma, there’s a spider on your head.” Kenma hums again, not paying the least bit attention to the things surrounding him. A huff comes from behind him, but nothing more iss said, leaving the young man to focus on winning.

Ten minutes later and Kenma gives a sigh of relief, saving his game multiple times to be sure that his progress isn’t accidentally deleted, before dropping the handheld on the couch next to him. He stretches, flexing his fingers to regain feeling in them.

“Kenma?” Said man makes a noise of recognition. He sinks into the couch and turns his head back to look at Kuroo standing in the doorway. “Finally listening to me?” A shrug. “When was the last time you ate?” Kenma thinks the question over, squinting at the television and trying to remember.

“This morning?” he asks, unsure of the current hour or the actual time he in fact had a meal.

“' _This morning'_ he says,” Kuroo mimics in exasperation. “Get up. It’s already morning. I’m making omurice and you’re going to eat all of it.” A small smile ghosts Kenma’s face as he listens to orders and stands up, following Kuroo out of the room and sitting at the table, content to have Kuroo feed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and let me know what you think. If you want to request something for this ship or another or a fandom then go ahead and leave me a request here or on my [Tumblr ](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
